Koori of the Southern water tribe
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Katara's 'Twin' sister, Koori joins the Gaang on their adeventure where she descovers more about her self and her family. basically follows the original story line. each chapter is an episode, so be extpecing extremely long chapters. hope you enjoy. Zuko/ oc
1. Chapter 1

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter one: **

**The Boy in the iceberg**

It was a warm day in the Southern Water Tribe. Not warm enough to go without a parka, but still a degree or two above the normal temperature. My brother, Sokka, my twin sister, Katara and I were out in a canoe, fishing.

"It's not gunna get away from me this time" Sokka said with a smirk "watch and learn girls. _This_ is how you catch a fish."

Katara and I Glanced at each other and rolled our eyes at our older brothers antics, that's when Katara noticed a good sized fish swimming by our end of the canoe. Taking off her glove, my sister took a deep breath and waved her hand, causing a bubble of water to rise up from the ocean with the fish still inside. "Sokka! Look!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh, Katara, your gunna scare it away." Sokka whispered as Katara waved her arms, trying to control to bubble of water with her bending. "mmmm. I can already smell it cookin" he said, not even paying attention to our sister.

"But Sokka! Katara caught one!" I exclaimed as Katara accidentally bended the bubble in Sokka's direction. Just as he was raising his spear to strike his own fish. The bubble popped, Sokka got soaked, the fish swam free. I just laughed.

Sokka was mad. "Why is it that whenever the two of you play with magic water, I get soaked." he said, attempting to shake himself dry. He was partially right, Katara was still trying to master her bending, so it was hard for her to control. I, on the other hand, am a natural. I just like to set Sokka off, its one of my duties as his little sister.

"Its not magic. It's _water bending_" I scoffed, "And it's….." but Sokka wouldn't let me finish that sentence.

"Yea, yea, yea." he started "Ancient art, unique to our culture, blah blah blah." I just glared at my brother, I don't like being interrupted. Sokka sighed as he wrung out his hair. "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to my self." Katara crossed her arms, as did I. Sometimes I really hate my brother.

"You're calling _us_ weird" Katara said, rolling her eyes. "At least Koori and I don't make muscles at ourselves every time we see our reflections in the water." she said. And sure enough, Sokka was looking at himself in the water, flexing. My brothers pathetic.

Sokka turned and glared at Katara. Suddenly the canoe shook as we got caught in a strong current. Sokka grabbed an oar and tried to slow our momentum before we crashed into the iceberg ahead of us, and I tried to bend the water around us, but to no avail. "Look out!" Katara exclaimed. Large plates of ice were moving in on us, and fast. "Go left! Go left!" she said trying to direct Sokka. But we were moving to fast and we kept on bumbing into the ice. Hard.

That's when three blocks of ice closed in on us, crushing our canoe. Thankfully we jumped out and onto the ice before they crushed _us_ as well. I looked around and noticed we were in the middle of a broken ice field. "You call _that_ left?" I grumbled, Sokka just looked away from us.

"You don't like my steering? Well maybe you or Katara should have 'water bended' us out of the ice." he said calmly, pretending to water bend. Again, Sometimes I _really_ hate my brother.

"Oh so its _our_ fault." Katara said, standing up. I wonder if either of them noticed the extremely large pointed iceberg in front of us.

"I knew I should have left you two home." Sokka ground. "leave it to a girl to screw things up." he said. Katara glared at our big brother, I just back away from them slightly. Katara was mad and I wanted to be as far away as possible when she exploded.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained… arg!" she yelled, she was waving her arms around, allowing her emotions to water bend for her, without any control. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" now that was uncalled for…. Sorta. With one last wave of her arm, the iceberg behind her cracked. That when Sokka noticed it, both of our eyes were wide. "Ever since mom died _I've_ been doing _all_ the work around camp, while your off playing soldier! And it's not like Koori really does anything either, as soon as the sun's up she's nowhere to be found!" Katara yelled, the iceberg cracked some more. I would be mad at her for bringing me into this, but I was too preoccupied trying to get her attention onto the cracking iceberg.

"Um…K-Katara…" Sokka stammered, pointing behind her.

"I even wash all the clothes!" she exclaimed. Now that was a lie, I wash my _own_ clothes. "Have you ever smelled your dirty socks?" she asked. "let me tell you. NOT. PLEASANT!" Katara whipped both her arms down causing another crack.

"Katara, settle down." I said as calmly as possible. Katara just glared at me.

"No. Koori, he needs to hear this. I'm done taking care of you, Sokka. From now on your on your own!" she yelled, with one final wave of her arms, she unknowingly gave the iceberg its final blow. Oh yea, this was bad.

That's when she noticed it. The iceberg was falling into pieces in the water, causing decent sized waves to come towards us. Oh this is very, _very _bad.. On top of it all I was too freaked to even water bend the waves away from us. We were so totally screwed.

Thankfully the wave only pushed our block of ice just a little ways away. Katara looked super guilty and Sokka just looked at her, a slightly angry expression on his face. "okay you've gone from weird, to freakish Katara." he said.

"You mean _I_ did that?" she said in awe. I just looked at her.

"N _duh_ Katara , I was too freaked out to do anything, and obviously Sokka didn't do it." I said while Katara looked at where the shattered iceberg was. "congratulations." I said with a smile. Suddenly the water in front of us stared to glow and bubble. What the hell was happening now?

that's when a large, glowing block of ice popped out of the water. Katara took a couple steps forward and cocked an eye brow. Seeing something that obviously Sokka and I didn't. the three of us gasped, there was a boy in that ice, and he was obviously still alive considering he just opened his eyes.

"he's alive!" Katara said, quickly she grabbed Sokkas boomerang and ran towards the ice. "we have to help!" that's my sister for ya.

"Katara get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka tried to demand as he ran after my twin with his spear. I just sighed and followed after them.

As soon as we stood on the small landing, Katara began to hack away at the large glowing orb. She must have hit it about four times before a large jet of air came at us. All three of us held on to each other as the orb cracked straight up the middle, we all looked up in awe. It was the strangest thing.

"what the hell is happening around here?" I mumbled to myself. that's when a large beam of light shot up into the sky. This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder.

We were huddled together when a boy with glowing eyes and glowing arrows on his head and hands climbed out of the crater that was made.

"Stop!" Sokka said, trying to look as threatening as possible.

Quicker than they came, the spiraling clouds vanished and the boy stopped glowing, the boy fell. Katara gasped and rushed towards him, Sokka and I just looked on in shock.

I knelt down by his feet as Katara cradled his head. that's when Sokka decided to poke him with the _non_-pointy end of his spear.

"Sokka, cut it out." I said as Katara pushed the spear away, holding the boy closer to her in an attempt to protect him from Sokka.

When she laid him back down, the boys eyes opened slowly. "I need… to ask you something" said in a tired voice.

"what?" said my sister.

"come closer." and Katara complied, moving slightly closer to him.

The young boys eyes opened wide and a smile appeared on his lips. "will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked excitedly.

"Uhh…. Sure… I guess." Katara said, confused by the boys question. I just smiled.

"Dude! I will _totally_ go penguin sledding with you!" I said, a large smile adorning my lips as well. The boy sat up, he was obviously happy with me and Katara's answers.

Sokka took a defensive stance with his spear as the boy seemed to levitate into a standing position. "what's going on here?" the kid asked, scratching his bald tattooed head.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice… and why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked, this time using the pointy end of the spear to lightly poke the strange boy.

"I'm not sure." he said, absentmindedly pushing the spear away from him. A loud growl-like rumble sounded from inside the crater, causing the boy to gasp and start climbing up the side of the crater. As the strange boy disappeared into the large ice crater, all me and my siblings could do is listen.

He seemed to be talking to someone named 'Appa'. Was there someone else inside that iceberg? No… I don't think there was. Curious, Sokka, Katara and I walked around the side of the crater where the strange boy was. We all gasped at what we saw. The that was in the iceberg seemed to be wrestling with a large creature that was easily more than twice the size of a polar bear dog. Suddenly the creatures eyes and mouth opened as it licked the young boy.

"You're okay!" he laughed. Okay now I'm even more confused. I really wish I knew what the hell was going on.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sokka asked as we all walked up the them.

"this is Appa. My flying bison" the boy said. I really wish I knew this kids name I was severely getting sick of calling him 'the boy' all time.

"right" Sokka scoffed. "And this is Katara and Koori, my flying sisters." he said, pointing to us.

At this point Appa started to breathe heavily through his nose. Our strange new friend started to back away slowly. Appa inhaled deeply and I knew exactly what was going to happen. The bison was about to sneeze. "He's gunna blow!" I yelled. As if on cue, Iceberg-Boy ducked down just as a stream of green snot shot out of Appa's nose… and landed on my brother! "Oh that is soo gross." I said as my brother groaned in disgust, then he started to try and shake it off of him and rub it off on the ice; but to no avail. Katara smiled at his antics, I busted out in a full blown laugh. "What?" I said when everyone looked at me. "I love him as much as a sister can and all…. But Sokka's an idiot."

"Don't worry, It'll wash out." Iceberg-Boy said with a nonchalant shrug just as Sokka put his hand on the side of his face, only to get the disgusting substance on it. "So, do you guys live around here?" Iceberg-boy asked.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Sokka pointed his spear at Iceberg-Boy. "Don't answer that." he said, "Did you two see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fir navy. I rolled my eyes and Katara walked towards Iceberg-Boy.

"Oh yea, im sure he's a spy for the fire navy." Katara said sarcastically.

"Yea, you could tell by that _evil_ look in his eyes." I added with an eye roll. I mean seriously, this was just a goofy kid that was trapped in a glowing iceberg. Weird, definitely, but not sinister.

"the paranoid one is our brother Sokka." Katara said. "you never told us your name." she added kindly.

"yea dude, unless you want us to call you Iceberg-boy." I snickered, Katara shot me a glare.

"I'm ah-ah-ah-ah." Iceberg-Boy started making a funny face. Oh great, another sneeze. "Ah-Ah- ACHOO!" and a booming sneeze it was, Iceberg-Boy must have shot at least fifty feet in the air. "I'm Aang" he said once he landed, wiping his nose on his hand.

"You just sneezed…. And flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka said in awe.

"Really?" Aang asked "It felt higher than that."

"For real, Sokka, it was more like fifty. Jeeze, get with the program." I said with an eye roll.

"You're an Air bender" Katara gasped. She had a point, even though it shouldn't be possible.

"Sure am." Aang confirmed.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, air benders. I think I got midnight sun madness." Sokka said as he walked away from us. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." that's when we realized that we were in the middle of the water, with no canoe… perfect.

"well, if you guy are stuck, Appa and I could give you a lift." Aang said as he bended the around him and flew up to sit on Appa's back.

"We'd love a ride, thanks" Katara and I said in unison as we went to climb up on Appa.

"Oh no, I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka said

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?" Katara asked as Aang helped us into the saddle on Appa's back.

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, until he realized that our sister was right and he climbed up into the saddle. Katara: one, Sokka: Zero.

"Alright! First time fliers hold on tight!" Aang said in excitement. "Appa, yip-yip!" and he slapped down on the reigns. Appa just groaned and slapped down his tail. We were off the ground for sure, but we weren't flying. It seemed more like jumping into the water to me. "Come on Appa, yip-yip" Aang said again.

"Wooow, that was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Appa's just tired." Aang said. "A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see." he said with a smile. Katara smiled at him as well while Sokka looked grumpy. For about five minutes Aang and Katara stared at each other.

"why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked. I could tell she didn't mind though, call it twin instinct. Aang feigned confusion.

"O-oh, I was smiling?" he asked. Sokka made a disgusted noise and I smirked at my sister.

"Katara and Aang sittin in a tree…" I whispered in her ear. Katara just rolled her eyes and pushed me away.

We were slowly but surely making our way back to our small village. So for the time being all four of us were lounging on Appa enjoying the silence.

"hey." Katara said as she moved over to where Aang was.

"hey." was his response. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I guess I was wondering… your being an air bender and all… if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" Katara asked. Aang looked surprised, her question even peaked my interest.

"er… no… I didn't know him… I mean I _know_ people that knew him. But I didn't, sorry." he said. There was something kinda… off about his answer. But I kept my mouth shut. If Aang had a secret, it was up to only him to divulge.

"Okay. Just curious." Katara said. I could tell she was disappointed. Before our mother was killed by the fire nation, she used to tell us stories about the Avatar. Now, years later, our Gran-Gran tells us to always keep hope, that the Avatar will return. " Goodnight," she said. I was almost confused by this, but then I remembered that it would probably take us a few hours to get back to our village. A nap was probably a good idea.

"Sleep tight." Aang said. There was something wrong, but it wasn't my place to pry.

After a while, Aang seemed to pass out he didn't even notice when we made it back to our village. Sokka had to carry Aang in and put him down on his bed. After that I went to get Aang some more blankets. While Katara waited outside for him.

About an hour later, Aang woke up and Katara rushed in. I would have joined her, but I was making fresh tea. Chamomile, my favorite. My sister was with Aang and Sokka was re-building his 'Watchtower' thing. He's weird. A couple of minutes later my tea was done brewing and I poured myself some, as I blew on the hot tea I looked at my self in my reflective ice-mirror.

For twins, Katara and I were very different. My eyes were bright green with amber flecks, while Katara's were blue like Sokka's and our mom and dads. And my hair was just a little bit darker that my brother and sisters. Also… I could bend two elements. Honestly I don't know how it was possible. Normally a person could only bend one of the four elements. Unless they were the Avatar of course.

Normally I kept my ability to be a second element a secret. As far as anyone knew, I was a water bender.

once I was done with my tea, I left my lodgings as I heard Katara talking to Aang. Seeing our village huddled in a small half circle, I walked over to them and sat in the center.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara introduced.

"whats up, Iceberg-Boy." I said, waving to Aang. Sure I knew his name, but now I have my own nick name for him. Aang bowed to us, but some of the people of our village were wary, pulling their small children to their sides, protecting them.

"uh, why are they all looking at me like that?" Aang asked. "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

"It's cuz you're awesome Aang, and they can't handle it." I said, glaring at my fellow villagers. As soon as I said that, Gran-Gran came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"well, no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughters and grandson found you." Gran-Gran said.

"extinct?" Aang asked. For some reason he seemed surprised by this information.

"Aang, this is our grandmother." Katara introduced.

"Call me Gran-Gran." she said. I could tell she was smiling, even if it was only on the inside.

that's when my idiot brother walked up to Aang and snatched his staff. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." he said

Aang just bended the air, and brought the staff back. "Its not for stabbing" he said "its for air bending" Sokka looked skeptical. But that's just Sokka for you. As if on cue, the orange fabric attached to wooden spokes popped out from the staff, causing Sokka to flinch back.

"Aw, is big bad warrior Sokka scared?" I teased.

The small children of the village looked surprised as well, yet excited. Kids were good like that. "Magic trick, do it again!" they said happily.

"Not magic, Air bending." Aang said with a smile, "it lets me control the air currents around the glider and fly."

"you know last time I checked. Humans, Can't. Fly." Three guess who said that? Who else but my moronic big brother Sokka.

"Check again." was all Aang said before he lifted off into the air, flying above us. He looked so at ease up there. Suddenly, out of no where, Aang crashed. Right into Sokka's 'watchtower'. I couldn't help but double over with laughter. Of course I wasn't laughing at the fact that Aang crashed, I was laughing because Sokka was freaking out over his destroyed watch tower.

" that was amazing!" Katara said as she helped Aang into a standing position.

"great." Sokka grumbled. "you're an air bender, Katara and Koori are water benders. Together the three of you could sit around and waste time." Jerk. Sometimes I really hate him.

"you guys are water benderes?" Aang said excitedly.

"well… sort of… not yet. Koori's better than me though." Katara said modestly.

"that may be sorta true. But the both of us are screwed without a master." I said.

"Alright." Gran-Gran interrupted.. "No more playing. Come on Katara, you have chores." she said, leading Katara away.

As Katara was doing her chores, Sokka was training the future generation of water tribe warriors, Aang was off air bending for the rest of the village, and I was off far away from the village, practicing my bending. I liked to practice my second bending form alone because no body in my village would understand.

I slowly moved a small water whip around my body, after about five minutes I exhaled slowly as my water whip turned to steam then, eventually, fire. Yes I am a water bender _and_ a fire bender. Like I said, my fellow villagers wouldn't understand. I still didn't even know how it was possible.

Almost two hours later, and I was still practicing. It was fun, melting the snow, bending the water, controlling the steam. I was out by the old abandoned fire navy ship. No one ever came out here, so I knew I was safe.

"If you wanna be a bender, you gotta let go of fear." I heard. that's odd, everyone know this place was off limits. I let out a long breath and stopped my fire before I peeked around the corner, only to see Aang and Katara. What were they doing out here?

"hey guys." I said, coming out from around the corner, causing Katara to jump.

"Koori, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"looking for a baby polar bear dog." I shrugged. Katara just shook her head.

"Still trying to get Gran-Gran to let you have a pet?" she chuckled.

"Sure am." I nodded. It was an easy lie, I've been trying to get a pet since I could talk. "what are you guys doing out here?" I asked as we somehow , for some reason, ended up inside of the fire navy ship.

"we're exploring." was all Aang said. That much was obvious as we wandered through the bottom deck of the ship.

"this ship has haunted our tribe ever since Gran-Gran was a little girl." Katara said as we looked at the old fashioned weapons. "It was part of the Fire Nations first attack." she explained. I stayed quiet, I hated talking about it. It was hard enough to hid my fire bending.

"Okay back up." Aang said, he looked really confused "I have friends all over the world, even in the fire nation. I've never seen _any war." he continued. Aang didn't know about the war? What has he lived under a rock his whole life? Oh wait… the iceberg._

"_Aang… how long were you in that iceberg?" I asked._

"_I-I don't know… a few days maybe?" Aang sounded unsure._

"_I think it was more like a hundred years." Katara said in awe._

"_what? that's impossible. Do I look like a hundred year old man to you?" Aang asked._

"_Aang." my sister started "think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time." Katara reasoned._

"_it makes sense, Aang." I said with a nod. Aang looked scared, and shocked. I kinda felt bad for him._

"_A hundred years." he said as he slouched down to the ground to sit. "I cant believe it." he sounded so sad._

"_I'm so sorry Aang" Katara said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Me too kid." I told him, Sitting down in front of him. "but maybe there's a bright side to all of this."_

"_I did get to meet you." Aang said to Katara, "and you too, Koori." he said to me, I smiled. He was a good kid._

"_Come on, lets get out of here." Katara said as she helped Aang up off the floor._

_We wandered around the ship for about another half an hour. "Aang, lets get out of here. This place is creepy." Katara said as we walked into one of the rooms. Just as we did, a rusted metal grate came down and blocked our exit._

"_What's that you said about booby traps?" Aang said. that's when a flare went up, creating a hole in the ceiling. Aang seemed to notice it too. "Hang on tight." he said, scooping Katara in his arms and having me climb on his back. Then Aang jumped out of the whole, and all the way down the side of the ship._

_We may have escaped. But something tells me we are extremely screwed. _


	2. authors note

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the log wait, I should have the next chapter of Koori up in a few days. I've never actually written a story like this before, so just bare with me. And to every one who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story, I say thank you! Your reviews have made me smile, and given me hope that this story isn't quite the failure I thought it was going to be. So probably by the end of the week I should have chapter to up, but honestly no promises, cuz I might be a little bit longer than that. Like I said ive never written a story like this one before, so its kinda difficult for me. **

**Love, Cheshire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**The Avatar Returns**

It didn't take long to return to the village. As Katara, Aang and I walked down the pathway, I could see everyone from our village waiting for us. Including Gran-Gran. And neither her, nor Sokka looked happy about the little fireworks display. As we neared them, I kept on hoping that they hadn't seen our accidental flare and all of the children ran up and crowded around Aang in excitement.

"I knew it. You signaled the fire-navy with that flare." Sokka said angrily. Great that means that they _had_ seen it, fantastic. Now Sokka's going to be more unbearable than before. "you're leading them straight to us, aren't you!" it wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"Aang, didn't do anything, it was an accident." Katara tried to reason.

"yea, we were on the ship. And there was this booby trap, and well…" Aang said, he still looked kind of depressed about earlier. "we…"

"we boobied right into it. See, no ones at fault here." I said in attempt to relieve some of the tension. that's when Gran-Gran stepped forward.

"Katara, Koori you shouldn't have gone on that ship." she began. I knew se expected it from me, not my sister. "now we could all be in danger."

"don't blame them. I brought them there." Aang said, in an attempt to take the blame for our mistake. "its my fault."

"Aha!" Sokka exclaimed. Well I'm glad someone's having fun here…. NOT! "the traitor confesses. Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village" and all of the children listened to him, walking away from Aang sadly. Katara, however, looked angry.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake" she said

"no, I'm keeping my promise to dad." he said. Sure dad had left him in charge, so to speak, but now he's all high and mighty. "I'm protecting you from threats like him." jerk.

"more like being over-bearingly protective. your such a moron, Sokka." I grumbled, and of course, he didn't hear me.

"Aang is not our enemy." Katara yelled back. Then she spoke again, calmer this time "don't you see, Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun"

"it's true" I added with a nod.

"Fun!" Sokka interjected. "we can't fight fire benders with fun." he said, now that kinda hurt.

"you should try it sometime." Aang said, I couldn't help but chuckle. It was an interesting thought…maybe one I'll have to carry out, someday.

"get out of our village, now" Sokka growled. I was getting madder at him by the second. Thankfully nobody noticed the melted snow at my feet.

"grandmother, please don't let Sokka do this." Katara said. Thankfully she knew to go over Sokka's head and go straight to Gran-Gran.

"Katara, you knew that going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka was right." Now I couldn't help but bust out in a full blown laugh, causing everyone to look at me.

"what. Its not very day that I hear '_Sokka is right_' I found it funny." and again I was ignored.

"I think it best if the Air bender leaves." Gran-Gran said gravelly.

"fine!" Katara exclaimed "then I'm banished too. Come on, Aang" she said, grabbing Aang's arm while walking away. That was unexpected. Man to I have an awesome sister.

I looked at Sokka and glared "you're such an asshole, Sokka." Gran-Gran didn't even scold me for my foul language as I stormed away after Katara and Aang. What can I say, us twins have to stick together. Thankfully, no one noticed the watery tail of footprints behind me. My secret was in tact.

"where do you think you're going!" Sokka yelled after us as we walked over to Appa.

"to find a water-bender." I said angrily.

"Aang is taking us to the north pole." I could tell that Katara was just as mad as I was.

"I am?" Aang questioned "Great!" he smiled.

"Katara, Koori!" Sokka shouted after us "would you really choose _him_ over your own tribe, your own family?" Sokka was upset that we were leaving. But I could tell he was trying to guilt us into staying. Jerk.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said. What was I chopped liver? I sat idly by and watched the scene before me. Katara took a step towards Aang.

"So you're leaving the South Pole?" she asked sadly "this is goodbye?"

"thanks for penguin sledding with me." well that's a weird goodbye. I'm still kinda peeved I didn't get to go penguin sledding with them.

"where will you go?" my twin asked. A part of me wanted to out in my two cents, but I decided against it. Now wasn't the time, nor was it my place.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the air-benders." that's when Aang gave a shocked expression, as if just realizing something horrible. "wow I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." he added. I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"I don't think anyone would be looking forward to cleaning a room that hasn't been touched in a hundred years" I chuckled, earning me a smile from my new friend.

And with that, Aang jumped up and air-bended himself on top of Appa's head. "it was nice meeting everyone" he said from him perch.

"lets see your bison fly now, air-boy." Sokka sneered, his arms folded over his chest and his eyebrow raised. I just rolled my eyes at my brother.

"come on, Appa, you can do it. Yip-yip!" Aang said happily as he slapped down on the reigns. Appa just groaned as he stood.

"yea I thought so." Sokka shouted. I really wish I could hurt him… but I don't feel like getting grounded. Suddenly one of the little girls from the village started to cry and un towards Aang.

"Aang don't go, I'll miss you." she said sadly.

"I'll miss you too." the air-bender said. However, he was looking at Katara. With a sad look, Aang turned around on Appa. "come on boy." he said sadly. And we just looked on as we watched him leave.

"Katara" Gran-Gran said as she walked up to us "you'll feel better after…" but Katara wasn't hearing what our elderly matriarch had to say.

"are you happy now!" my sister said angrily "there goes our one chance at becoming water-benders." I wanted to tell Katara not to bring me into this, but in all honesty, she was right.

"now we're just like the rest of you." I said. It wasn't true, thought. I will always be different. As Katara walked away, I turned to Gran-Gran. "do you know why I wanted to go with Aang?" she stayed silent. "I wanted to find out who I am, and why I have a second element. Now I'm stuck keeping a secret that will cause me to be a victim of Sokka's hate-mongering. So thanks, thanks a lot." and with that, I followed my sister.

XXxXxXx

As Sokka was 'training the warriors', Katara was sulking while doing her chores and I was sitting alone in my room, playing with a very small ball of fire. I knew Gran-Gran was keeping something from me… I just didn't know what. I wondered what Aang was doing, where he was, or if we'd ever see him again.

And that's when I heard a loud 'boom' and felt the ground start to shake.

As I rushed outside to see what was going on, every one was rushing inside. And that's when I saw the fire-navy ship. It was headed straight for Sokka.

"Sokka get out of the way!" Katara and I shouted at the same time. But Sokka stood his ground. Apparently thinking that his stupid boomerang could stand a chance against the ship. Moron. Thankfully the snow wall Sokka was standing on crumbled and my idiot brother slid safely to the ground.

By now every one in the village was staring at the large metal war-ship in awe. And when its door fell open, it revealed just about ten fire-benders.

Sokka tried to rush at the leader with his boomerang, but instead he got kicked out of the way. Everyone gasped as the fire-bender walked towards us.

In all honesty, this guy was kind of cute. Except for the fact he was here to threaten our village. "where are you hiding him" it wasn't really a question, it was a demand. And that's when I noticed the scar on his face, marring his left eye. When nobody answered, he grabbed Gran-Gran "he'd be about this age. Master of all elements" shit, this guys was looking for the Avatar.

"dude, we don't know who your talking about, Gran-Gran's the oldest person in this village. And she's not a bender." I said if there was ever a moment to keep my mouth shut, it would have been this one. And I missed it. Curse this demon tongue. Apparently, he didn't like my response. So he pushed Gran-Gran back towards Katara and moved his arm from left to right, producing a stream of fire.

"I know you're hiding him!" he said, clenching his fists. Like a moron, Sokka picked up his boomerang and tried rushing at the fire-bender again. The guy just dodged my brother easily, and shot a small stream of fire at him. Trying to be a hero, Sokka took his boomerang back out from its holster on his back, and tossed it at the head fire-bender, but it too was dodged.

"show no fear" a little boy said as he tossed Sokka a spear. He caught it easily and began to rush at the fire bender yet again.

Scar, yes I'm calling him 'Scar', just stood his ground and broke Sokka's spear one piece after another. Obviously he was well trained, whereas Sokka was not.

Once the spear was half its original size, 'Scar' easily grabbed it from Sokka's hands and poked him in the forehead three or four times with it. Even though Sokka's my brother, I still found it funny. As soon as Sokka fell to the ground, 'Scar' snapped what was left of the spear in half and tossed the pieces aside.

Suddenly something happened that nobody was expecting, Sokka's boomerang came back and hit the cute fire-bender in the back of his head; causing his helmet to be askew. He was angry. Which in turn caused blade-like flames to appear in is clenched fists.

The next this we knew, Aang came sledding down on a penguin, knocking 'Scar' over onto his face. His helmet landed on his butt. All of the children cheered for our friend, who pelted them with snow. This just caused them to cheer even more.

I laughed for three reasons. One, Sokka looked pissed about what Aang did with the snow. Two, the sight of 'Scar'. And three, apparently the penguin didn't like the fact that Aang was riding him and threw him off before walking away as if nothing happened.

"Hey Katara, hey Koori, hey Sokka" Aang said

"hi, Aang." Sokka said grumpily, just barely giving the effort to wave. "thanks for coming."

'Scar' stood in a fighting position. His fellow fire-benders backing away from him as he squared off against Aang.

"Looking for me." Aang said after drenching all of the fire benders with snow.

"you're the air bender." 'Scar' said, steam rising from his body as he used his fire bending to dry himself. "you're the Avatar." he seemed shocked.

"Aang" Katara gasped

"No way" Sokka was in disbelief.

"called it" I said, and as usual I was ignored.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter." 'Scar' said as he and Aang circled each other. 'training. Meditating. Your just a child"

"well, you're just a teenager" Aang said, as if trying to make a point. I giggled at Aangs response.

Suddenly 'Scar' attacked Aang with a sequence of fireballs, which Aang used with air-bending staff to diffuse. The fight went on like this for a few minutes , until one of the fire balls just barely passed Aang. Almost hitting the children.

"if I go with you, will promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang said.

It took a second for 'Scar' to respond with a nod. Two of the fire-benders came up to Aang, took his staff and began to lead him to the ship.

Katara stepped forward "No Aang don't do this!" she said, I just put a hand on my sisters shoulder, shaking my head.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be okay." Aang said as they pushed him up the ramp. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back" Aang called over his shoulder.

"head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home" 'Scar' said as he disappeared into the ship.

We all watched as the door to the ship rose, and closed. Katara was silently crying.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a few hours since Aang was taken. Everyone was busy either trying to rebuild Sokka's 'watchtower' or cleaning up the village from the attack.

Katara and I stood near the ocean, Sokka passed by us every few seconds, each time carrying something different. We could still see the fire- navy ship in the distance.

"we have to go after that ship, Sokka" Katara said "Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him."

"I agree. We have to get our friend back" I said. Honestly, I just wanted some form of excitement. And saving Aang would probably give us that.

"Katara, I…" Sokka started.

"why can't you see that he's on our side. If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and…" Katara ranted. I just nodded along with what she was saying.

"Katara, are you going to talk all day or are ya comin with me?" he asked, pointing to the canoe.

"glad to see you came to your senses, big brother." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder before climbing into the canoe.

"Sokka!" Katara said, gripping our brother in a hug.

"get in, we're going to save your boyfriend" Sokka said.

"he's not my…"

Sokka just shrugged defensively and said "whatever"

"what do you three think your doing" came Gran-Gran's voice from behind us. We all looked scared for a second, before Gran-Gran smiled and held out what she was hiding behind her back. Sleeping bags. "you'll need these" she said. "you have a long journey ahead of you" the three of us exchanged glances of confusion. Gran-Gran came closer to us with a smile "it has been so long since I've had hope." Gran-Gran was looking at Katara "you brought it back to life, my young water bender." then she gripped my twin in a tight hug.

"and you, my brave warrior." Gran-Gran began, looking to Sokka after she released Katara from the hug. "be nice to your sisters" she said with a smile, giving Sokka a hug as well.

"yea, okay Gran" he said, patting Gran-Gran's back.

"and koori, my little misfit. Be brave and strong. In time you will know who you truly are." Gran-Gran told me, I gave her a sincere smile as I climbed out of the canoe to give her a hug.

"I love you gran-gran" I whispered. Once gran-gran released me, she looked at all three of us.

"Aang is the Avatar. He is the worlds only chance. You found him for a reason. Now, your destinies are intertwined with his" Gran-Gran said. The three of us exchanged glances as Katara looked at the canoe behind us.

"there's no way we're gunna catch a war-ship with a canoe." Katara said.

As if on cue, Appa walked over the hill and let out a noise I could only assume was a roar.

"Appa!" Katara said

"you just love taking me out of my comfort zone, dontcha" Sokka said as Katara ran over to the sky bison.

Chuckling I took a step closer to my brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "of course we do, bro." I said with a smile "we're your sisters. Its our job"

As we drifted along in the sea, Sokka was trying to think of words to get Appa to fly.

"go, fly, soar" he said in a bored tone.

"please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara said, trying to reason with the sky bison.

"up, ascend, elevate" Sokka continued.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly. But Koori and I _do_, Appa." Katara said, giving the fuzzy beast a hug. "come on, dontcha want to save Aang?" she added, still trying to reason with him.

"what was it that kid said…" Sokka said, trying to think of the right words "yee-haw, hup-hup, waa-hoo…" then it dawned on me.

"yip-yip!" I said happily. And that was the magic word. Appa groaned as he lifted his head and slapped his tail against the water. We were flying.

"you did it Koori!" Katara exclaimed.

"he's flying, he's flying! Katara, Koori, he's…" Sokka looked at us, both my twin and I just looked at him and smiled. "I mean… big deal, he's flying" Sokka said, trying to cover his excitement.

"your such a dork, Sokka" I chuckled, giving my brother a playful nudge. It was such a rush, seeing our home from this point of view.

It didn't take long for us to find the war-ship. And when we did, I could tell that Aang was fighting the cute fire-bender from before.

Suddenly a burst of fire sent Aang over board and into the freezing cold water.

"Aang! No!" Katara shouted. She kept on yelling his name, trying to get some sort of response. And apparently, it worked. Because after she called his name a few times, Aang came shooting out of the ocean with a vortex of water trailing behind him. But something was different. Aang seemed to be… glowing.

The three of us looked on in awe as Aang bended the water around him, whipping it out at the fire benders, sending most of them over board.

"did you see what he just did?!" Katara asked.

"now _that_ was some water bending." Sokka was impressed. Of course Katara and I could pull off something like that, we just needed practice.

As Aang fell to the ground, we landed Appa on the deck of the ship.

"Aang" Katara shouted "are you okay?" she asked.

"hey Katara… hey Sokka… hi Koori" Aang said, the poor kid was exhausted. "thanks for coming."

"well I could let you have all the glory" Sokka joked, I playfully punched his shoulder.

"it was no problem, Aang, your our friend" I smiled at the boy.

"I dropped my staff" Aang said after a moment or two.

"got it" Sokka said as he rushed off to retrieve the staff for Aang. Just as he picked it up, 'Scar' had used to try and pull himself up. Sokka just poked him in the forehead with it a couple times and the fire-bender seemingly fell back into the ocean. "ha! that's from the water tribe!" Sokka exclaimed before he came back to us.

Katara was helping Aang climb up on Appa's lowered head when three or four fire-benders climbed up onto the ship. Breathing calmly, Katara moved her arms and tried to freeze them in their place, but only succeeded in freezing Sokka, who was behind her. She really has to work on that.

"Katara!" he shouted. As the fire benders started to move in on us, Katara turned around and did the same move. And it worked.

"woo! You did it Katara!" I said happily, my sister smiled gratefully.

"hurry up Sokka!" Katara shouted as the two of us climbed up on Appa.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying, and magic." he said as he chipped himself free from the ice. Quickly, Sokka ran up Appa's tail saying "yip-yip, yip-yip" and once he was safely in the saddle, Appa took off.

Suddenly a large stream of fire came at us. Thinking quickly, Aang used his air bending to move it from its path, causing a whole lot of snow and ice to fall on the war-ship.

"how did you do that?" Katara asked excitedly "with the water. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" she said

"I don't know, I just sort of… did it" Aang said. He seemed sad.

"why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"because… I never wanted to be" he said, looking away from us.

"but Aang… the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war" Katara said softly.

"and how am I going to do that"? Aang asked sadly.

"well, according to legend. You have to mater the four elements. Starting with water, then earth, then fire. And you've already got air." I said quietly, Katara nodded.

"that's what the monks told me." Aang said, looking at us.

"well," Katara started "if we go to the north pole, you can master water bending."

"we can learn it together" Aang said happily "all three of us"

"and Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock in some fire bender heads along the way." Katara added.

"id like that, I'd _really like that" Sokka smiled._

"_then we're in this together." I said._

"_alright but before I learn water bending we have some important business to attend to" Aang said, unfurling a severely random map in front of us. " here, here and here" he said, pointing to random places on the map._

"_what's there?" Katara asked, pointing to the first place on the map. _

"_here we'll ride the hopping llamas, then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi. Then back over here we'll hide the wild hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun." Aang said. We all looked at each other and then back at Aang._

"_dude, I am so in" I laughed._


End file.
